Angels and Demons
by Actic Wolf105
Summary: The line between good and evil tend to be blurred in a haze of confusion, follow the Wolf faunus named Azure through his struggle to find where he lies. This is the dark tale of a pure boy who falls into the claws of evil and tries to reclaim his soul from the darkness surrounding him with the help of his actual friends. 1st story so reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed.
1. A place to call home

Hey ladies and gentlemen... note this is my first story so don't be to rough on me ill take it to heart and try to improve nonetheless ill try to keep this update weekly i have school so... yeah it kills me inside. So i throw this fresh piece of meat to the wolves and let you devour it with your minds... whoa that was creepy

* * *

><p>Ch.1 a place to call home<p>

The plan was in full affect with the three boys running down hill at full speed, wind and freezing rain passed like painful memories sharp but fading with time. Being hunted was not something new to the boys, they've done this unsuccessfully many times and being caught now would ensure their deaths. This was defiantly their last shot at escaping those horrible, confined, and toxic, mines. Dust was a valuable product on Remnant and the reputation was something the Schnee family cared little about. Kyle was agile leaping from tree to tree swinging off branches, it was mesmerizing to the two as they ran side by side "stop showing off" the wolf barked at the cat. Laughter was all amongst the three until the puddles of mud they've trampled through became hard pavement and they saw lights. This was something unexpected of their journey as a man in what used to be white they assumed went gray with moister from the rain as this tall faunus stood there as if he was expecting them. A smile spread across his lips as he welcomed them knowing each of their names somehow. They all wondered how he knew their names and why did he need to be here. They needed to run and fast. "Hey children calm down its okay no need to be frightened, look I'm here to save you, ever heard of the white fang?" the man said obviously ready to take them under his wing. "Yeah the group that protest about what we've gone through" Azure said the blue haired wolf with pale, troubled eyes. "I'm one of its leaders; your frequent attempts of trying to escape don't go unnoticed in our community, many see the horrors and speak against it but you've lived the nightmare" exalted the man clearly tired of waiting for the three to decide.

-30 minutes later-

The car was warm; something the three could get used too. "Look … what's even your name?" asked the blue haired boy. "Guy or if you want to get fancy my full name is Hans the 6th… yeah my family liked the name… no last name; didn't really need one once you're only options are running or dying… long story short people started calling me guy cause it was an alias you guys should get one you know something discrete like Jason or something really common it helps when helping the white fang." Explained the man clearly happy that the three boys had made his trouble worth the time he spent. "Look, Guy once we get to base what do we do… like what exactly? Do we help protest…?" "You wait nothing else you'll be needed much later in the future… you train in combat because we need to protect our own because the white fang is a peaceful organization people will take advantages of that." Interrupted the man clearly avoiding confrontation. "Think of yourselves as the rook, bishop, and knight. Look we are nowhere near base you might as well all sleep." As he stated this the boys finally realized their lack of sleep and their eyes grew heavy.

-1 hour and 45 minutes later-

A large mansion was the last thing they were expecting when they woke up, the place was empty almost baron except for a couple boxes thrown about the cold corridors. Many greeted them as brother for some odd reason; the warm welcomes weren't warm as the boys would wish they could be they were filled with a sort of expectation. The children were introduced to new clothes and sleeping bags all black, cheap and a little too snug around the boys. They sat down in there new cloths in there new homes that seemed all too familiar just with harder floors and solid walls. "Wells this is our new home guys what do you think Steele? You haven't said a word since we exited the tunnel" chimed the wolf to the tiger and bobcat. "Since I've been blind for a while now I don't really need to see with my eyes… this doesn't feel like home it feels the same as before just strikingly colder than before… not the temperature but the people this feels fake, orchestrated and empty." Said the blind white haired tiger with bandages over his now useless eyes, he saw with his heart no longer his eyes. "Well empty is for damn sure… look it may not feel like home but the food does smell a million times better than the gruel they fed us at the mine. Look this is actually solid holly shit dude Azure come here" exclaimed the red headed bobcat. "Yeah Kyle has a point Steele let's just eat and sleep and we can make all our decisions tomorrow… with full stomachs… I can't even remember what that felt like I'll get you some food Steele." "Thanks" was the sorrowful response the blind cat left to the deft ears of the wolf.

* * *

><p>1st chapter done not gonna lie i think i went a little wordy there so if any who actually read this will leave a review that would be well appreciated in ways words don't describe. i know i dropped you straight into it but everything will be explained. Arctic out (man I've always wanted to do that)<p> 


	2. A new beginning

2. A New Beginning

It has been a couple of days since they decided to stay and their training started this very morning as they were woken as the sun barely even began to crack the horizon. It took much longer to wake Azure from his slumber due to his horrendous sleeping schedule, back at the mines he was known as the nocturnal wolf. Guy began explaining the training process to them and it only seemed that the only one to grasp the concept was Steele and he couldn't even see the detailed diagrams guy put together.

"So what do we have to do? Like honestly I have no idea what is going on, he told us shit that doesn't even remotely make sense!" exclaimed Azure in a frustrated manner. "Well if you used the like ninety brain cells you have Azure than maybe you'd get it" cackled Kyle. "Well magnificent wise one maybe you'll care to explain then? … _Silence_… That's exactly what I thought you idiot!" yelled Azure. "Oh shots fired" chimed Steele "If you don't get it I can't explain cause I feel I don't see so it's almost impossible to explain with words so I suggest just going with whatever guy says." "Yup, that was the initial plan but it seems that Steele figured it out way before you were supposed to get the process" guy said from the shadows without ever being seen. "Whoa you need to teach us that!" exclaimed azure with wide eyes. "Well I can't teach you my aura but I can unlock yours, mine is shadows, I can blend with them, so … how bout it? You'll mostly use it in fighting. So let's see you first Azure hopefully you grasp it quickly so this can go fast." Azure walked toward the shadows where guys stood and it felt as if he walked towards evil itself. "Okay so what do I do?" "Just stand there and wait." As the air fell heavy Azure took to his name and began to glow light blue, for the few seconds it was there it was clear Azure's aura was powerful. Then guy looked at Kyle with a smile and told him he already knew his aura and that he used it often. "Agility" guy stated "it's all you nothing else you'll be faster than most and able to dodge more devastating blows, basically if you get good with your aura you'll be untouchable we don't know Azures yet but I feel it will be something of a mystery and I think I can guess Steele's will have something to do with knowledge." "Well only one way to find out gentlemen" said Steele as he stood at his lengthy posture with little to nothing on his bones except pale skin and pink scars. Guy placed his hand on Steele's head and a faint red light glowed around him and a smile grew across Steele's face. "oh my god … I can see peoples auras I can see the energy that like makes you guys … oh I almost forgot you where that ugly Kyle" Smiled the now seemingly healed boy. "Well I'm sorry to inform you but aura is limited… like physical energy but once you're out of aura you die, so you'll have to choose when you use it kind of like a sixth sense but way more accurate."

"Get on my level Kyle, I can teleport, get mad kid" Azure smiled as he spoke. "You don't actually "teleport" you just move short distances really fast, like without your aura, moving that fast normally would probably melt your organs" told Steele.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm working out a few formatting issues and so while school was busy stomping on me i couldn't type a chapter for the past MONTH so to make up for it I'm going to try to publish a chapter every day for this week and I'm hoping to keep this temporary promise unlike the one i already broke. this chapter was short and i hate short chapters so yeah sorry~ Arctic out (yup I'm milking it)<p> 


	3. A new leader

This chapter has absolutely no dialog in it except for some thoughts um about formatting i think i may do this : "speech," "YELLING," "_thoughts," __noise, LOUD NOISE._ so yeah formatting is i think dealt with and yeah I'm riding with this story till i reach my end chapter... oh yeah i outline/ pre-write all my stuff before i writ it k so hears next chapter.

* * *

><p>Whispers of aggression and anger filled the empty mansion with a violent feeling of future things to come. Azure stood there awestruck at the revelation of a new leader. The three friends knew what this meant. No more protest, no more playing around, from now on it was pure, unrelenting violence toward the humans. Kyle was fired up and wanted the operations they were doing go much faster, he wanted the humans to fear what he could do; he lusted for power and all the evil it came with. Steele wanted a peaceful resolution but if violence solved it, so be it. Azure was a completely different story, sure the humans treated them bad, and sure he was kind of a slave. But would it make them righteous to devastate and ruin the people who caused them the lingering stereotypes. He didn't want to be listed as a monster, he didn't want to be feared, and he wanted to be a hero, someone who people wanted, not feared.<p>

It had been years since Azure joined the white fang and at this very moment he wanted out. The air was heavy with guilt of leaving his "brothers and sisters." The fang was no longer save to its own members, people who openly expressed against the new leader went missing within minutes and then forgotten by their friends but Azure saw it all. He had moved up the ranks in his years he was even told to help make someone "disappear" but it was a perfect coincidence he had to go to a meeting with his higher ups, and that's where the filth got filthier. The white fangs leaders no longer where made of freedom fighters but they were made of zealots, fat cats (sometimes literally), and the puppets where the worst. They believed anything and did as they were told, it pissed him off, those who chose to be blind where those who are truly blind.

As time flew by with the new daily motions, planning dust robberies, assassinations and pointless things that would only label them more as the bad guys. Night fell with a stinging want to be free from his new prison, Azure wanted out of this hell hole of greed and power. He began to plan his escape it wouldn't be as easy as walking out of the front door "going out for a walk" this had to be done masterfully. Full of trickery and lots of running maybe a knock out or two but all in all he had to hide from the best trackers in the world.

Midnight came and everyone was asleep. It was time for the escape. Azure got up from his bead using "blink" as he now coined it, to remain silent. He ducked through the empty hallways with a defining silence. No one was up and no one needed to be up. He grabbed the loads of money from the last job that another group did. It was enough to buy him new clothes and food that's all he needed.

It had been a long time since they had found that he had left. "_Who found out? Could it have been Steele? It doesn't matter right now I need to run_" was just a few of the rampant thoughts running through his head. A city was near he could see it in the distance, if he reached the town it would be impossible to find him there. He ran faster and faster it felt like his heart would rip itself out of his chest. As he neared the city a sign read "welcome to Mistral" the walls where easily climbed a gate to probably defend from grim attacks. He spotted an alleyway with roof access to what Azure presumed as a clothing shop. It was supposed to be his tenth birthday tomorrow. He was already on the run and homeless…

* * *

><p>um update i guess next chapter will skip a couple months, ill skip around till Azure gets to a certain age(16). he is only 10 now so yeah no spoilers(anyone who actually reads this)-Arctic... man these author notes are shitty. NOTE: its a good point to start doing a MASS DISCLAIMER: I do not own RWBY or the inspiration for the main character. the main character is strongly based of a voiceless character from the amazing Azureus Rising: Proof of Concept video... check it out i wish it was a movie but yeah no funding sucks.<p> 


	4. Hunted

MASS DISCLAIMER: I do not own RWBY or the inspiration for the main character. the main character is strongly based of a voiceless character from the amazing Azureus Rising: Proof of Concept video. OMG it took forever to get this done sorry I'm just going to do this when i have time i got my amazing girlfriend to work out a cover image and you(whoever even reads this) is going to love it. so yeah this is why its rated M really its all its going to be I'm around 99% sure my girlfriend wont let me write a lemon so yeah. man i want feed back and its sad how thirsty i am for a review. well have fun with the chapter.

* * *

><p>It had been months since Azure had stayed in Mistral, the seasons had now changed it was winter and the weather became a chilling nightmare for Azure at night. This would be the ninth time he had broken into this man's weapons shop. From what he could gather Azure knew he had a wife and two kids he couldn't gather their names but he knew that he and his family was all faunas'. It was a mystery how he had human friends who treated him so well. "<em>It's because he probably sells them for cheap… no could they actually be happy?<em>" thought Azure. Well from his expertise his smile wasn't a facade and his laughter was all true. It amazed him to see that one of the same kind could be treated so nicely.

Night fell and Azure went trough his routine off breaking into the shop for a place to sleep, the shop was long since closed and he climbed to the roof as it started to rain. "_Man its freezing_" thought Azure as he lifted the roofs window to slip inside. The second he touched the floor the owner threw a black blanket towards him. "Names Craven Silverstein, don't run, keep the blanket, coffee?" said the owner all at once. Azure was shocked and confused at the man's actions so he played it cool. "I prefer to stay away from hot drinks. Thank you for the blanket and why are you so nice to me?" questioned Azure. "I have security cameras… you didn't steal any of my merchandise when you had so many chances so I waited till you came to say hello to my friendly intruder" explained the fox. "I have a daughter and son about the same age as you and it pains me to see you all alone in the world, my wife wanted to make you clothes so I hope you find the color black appealing" he said as he tossed the clothing to the befuddled boy. "I can get you a job… courier job if you will… under the table stuff… there is an organization very much interested in the weapons I manufacture… you deliver what they need. Free housing, clothes, food, water, and I know your last name." The last part perked his interest. "What, how?" he said as he backed away from the fox. "Blue eyes and blue hair; it isn't hard to notice the matching traits, although your family was killed during the war between faunas and humans, is it possible your mom and dad survived? Well I guess it was because here you are standing in the flesh." "Look I've got no idea how you know who my family is plus it's been ages since that war, the bloodline couldn't survive that long could it? But if you're willing to tell and all I have to do is deliver packages then I'm all in." "It isn't that simple just delivering doesn't cover it you may be facing serious heat and people may try to kill you" "I'm not a stranger to that I'm being hunted by the fang right now, at one point it's going to catch up with me but I may as well learn to fight first" Said Azure excitedly, he was going to have a home at least and he hadn't had a shower in months and cooked food sounded amazing. "Looks like you're late a little late aren't you Azure" said his cocky ex-friend Kyle "you can re-join the fang without recompense Azure it's a deal of a lifetime" explained his old friend Steele. "_Shit how am I supposed to get out of this one…okay Steele has a giant fucking sword what is that like a katana bigger than him… explains why he is dragging it… Kyle has no weapons so I don't have to worry about that I'm worried about Steele who can see my next move ah fuck it_" was the thought going through his head before it was decided, he had to fight.

He flashed in front of Kyle with amazing speeds connecting bare knuckles to jaw in milliseconds and by the time Steele raised his sword Azure was already hitting his kidneys with everything he had making the blind tiger cough blood but that was the last second the fight was in favor for him. Kyle instantly lunged at him tackling him to the ground tearing part of Azures jacket of "_ouch that's his weapon, nails holy fuck are those sharp_" thought Azure as nails dug through his skin leaving blood spattered on the tile floor. Azure kneed him it the ribs till Kyle stopped digging his claws further into his stomach as Steele rushed Azure he needed to think fast so he grabbed the nearest sharp object he could find a medium sized sword with a surgically sharp edge that could slice through most objects like butter. It was simple looking with a technical feel the sword was so light it moved to fast for Azure to calculate where the blade would land it was too late the blade was through his chest his friend was coughing blood on the floor and going to die all because he was to stupid too except it was over they found him. They game was over he was found but with a dead friend it wasn't over, Kyle would try to murder him as much as possible but whenever the chance would arise but as Azure looked up from the five seconds of chaos to see Kyle was gone and the worst part was that where Kyle would have hit it wouldn't have even hurt Azure and to think he died with a smile on his face chilled him to the bone. It wasn't over only another shitty new beginning in another place to call home and he was getting tired of saying home when at this point if he didn't know what home was even supposed to mean anymore.

* * *

><p>From this point on no AN's from the end of the chapter cause not very many people read them so yeah.<p> 


End file.
